On Meeting The Endless
by GothicFairie
Summary: A lonely college student is reading a book on a Saturday night and accidentally meets The Endless
1. Chapter 1

On meeting The Endless

I am a 21 year old university student and I have no friends at all, I have no need for them. I wish I did, but unfortunately no one seems to enjoy my company. So instead of spending my Saturday night like so many of my classmates, going to parties and such, I spend my time with my nose in a book and cheep wine smuggled in a water bottle, occasionally accompanied by a couple of cigarettes.

This night was spent like most others, I was reading an old book that I had found hidden away in the darkest coroner of the stacks of my schools library. It dealt with old gods and various occult deities. Most of whom I was familiar with, having read about them before. When I saw them, The Endless, a group of siblings as old as the Universe itself if not older. I had never seen mention of them before, they fascinated me, particularly Death who was depicted in an old wood carving to be a young woman, "Just as I suspected" I muttered to myself. I had always thought Death was a woman, so accepting and kind, ending peoples suffering it just seemed so feminine. Then there was Dream who interested me almost as much as Death did, he was shown to be a pale young man with soulless black eyes. He just screamed loneliness even from the woodcut. There was Desire shown as neither a man nor a woman but somewhere in between and Despair who was shown to be a naked rather overweight woman, the two went hand in hand I figured, then Destruction whose woodcut had been scribbled out. Then there was Delight whose name had been scratched out and beside it was scribbled Delirium, she was shown to be a young girl whose clothes where in disarray and she was surrounded by butterflies and for some odd reason fish. Finally there was Destiny shown to be a blind man in a hooded robe "Destiny is blind I suppose" I joked to myself, and he was holding a book, a book that looked oddly familiar "That looks like my book…" I whispered to myself. Suddenly I felt as if someone was standing over me…


	2. Chapter 2

Destiny

I felt as if someone was standing over me… I looked up from my book slowly unsure of who it could be. First I saw the robes, brown and roughly woven, they looked like something a monk might have worn in the middle ages. I looked upwards still to the figures face, it was shrouded by a hood pulled so low I could not see his eyes but I assumed he was blind. "Are you Destiny?" I asked him nervously.

"Yes, and I think that you have my book." he said seriously.

I looked down at the book in my lap and said "I suppose I do, but honestly sir I have no idea how I got it" I could tell he didn't believe me as he picked up the book from my lap and proceeded to flip through the pages. I don't know how he could read them, what with him being blind and all, as I was thinking this I noticed that he was walking away.

"Wait!" I called out, running after him as he disappeared into the fog _"Where did the fog come from? Aren't we still in the stacks?"_ I asked my self as I continued to follow him. Luckily I had thought to grab my bag because I soon noticed we where no longer in the library. "Where is this?" asked out loud.

"So you did follow me? Interesting, most mortals are unable to follow one of the Endless through the Mist. But then again I don't suppose you are like most mortals are you?" He asked bending down to look me in the eye. I noticed his where scarred and milky blue, I had seen those eyes before. I didn't know how I had but I had seen them countless times before. "You know me don't you?" he asked. Standing up again, he seemed taller than before. "Interesting, but you don't seem to remember from where."

"What do you mean? I don't remember? If you know how I know you than you should tell me!"

"But that is not my job child." and he continued to walk away.

"Don't leave me!" I called out "How am I supposed to get back?"

"Your journey is not done" He said, "I suggest you keep walking. You will know when you get there, and I know you have met my sister before."

And with that he left, disappearing into the swirling mists of his maze. And with that I was alone, so I did what he said and started walking.


End file.
